Kyuubi and Yonbi UP 4 ADOPTION
by nyoron.pyon
Summary: ADOPTABLE! FEM NaruHarem: Naru is a missing nin, Unknown Banshees get bashed, Yondaime will rise, and Kakashi is mean. Might add some crossovers. Summary sucks please read. I am also going to throw in some crossovers to vote on. Vote in your reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Please review and tell me anything I did wrong or anything you liked.

RED ALERT! For all Sakura fans. I hate her. SAKURA BASHING

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Demon Mental Link**

"**Demon/Inner"**

_**Demon Thinking/Inner Thinking**_

**Demon-Person/Curse Seal**

. .

Flashback

Regular POV

"This is the end_ demon fox_!" yelled Kakashi. "Yeah!' the mob replied. "You killed Minato-sensei, took many lives, and destroyed most of the village! Now you will pay!" Kakashi said as he knocked Naru unconscious.

. .

Mindscape

_Why is he doing this to me? I didn't kill anyone._

"**You didn't do anything, I did."**

_Who's there!?_

"**Hahahaha! You still don't know do you? I am the Kyuubi!"**

_Th-that's impossible! Kyu-Kyuubi is dead! The Fourth killed it!_

"**It's Kyuubi-sama to you kit and The Fourth couldn't kill me, instead, he sealed me into you kit."**

_Oh. Okay, but why did you attack the village!_

"**You see kit, I was minding my own business sleeping in my cave when I smelled smoke and snakes. I thought that my husband, the Yonbi, and kits came home from hunting and brought home snakes. When I woke up my cave was on fire,my kits were dead, and I saw a note saying my husband was being sealed into a boy named Uchiha Sasuke. Of course being a demon in all I put out the fire. I went to search for some clues and found a Konoha Hitai-ate that smelled like snakes. I was blinded by anger and went to destroy your village. You probably know the rest of the story. Any questions?"**

_Wait, You said your husband was the Yonbi. Do you mean the Four-Tailed Wolf? And are thought you were a male fox._

"**I am a female fox and if you become stronger I will show you my human form. ****And yes, the Yonbi is my husband alright. Anymore questions?"**

_Nope_

"**By the way, we share a mental link so we can communicate in your head. If you need to tell me something just think it ad I'll hear it."**

_Okay._

"**Well, kit. It's time to wake up, someone is coming."**

. .

Regular POV

"Ugh," said Naru as she held her head in pain. "What happened?"

"You were beaten by a mob because of something you had no control over."

Naru looked up to see a girl who looked about 15 or 16 years old. She had long white hair in two ponytails, she wore a black fighting kimono with white flowers on it, she had two yellow battle-fans, and she had black eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Kaori Kurohana."

**Hey kit! Ask her why she's helping you. Make sure it's not a trap.**

"Why are you helping me? All the others just beat me up."

"Well for starters, you're bleeding in an alley in the garbage. Why shouldn't I help you? Also I sense a certain fox within you." Naru tensed up after hearing the word fox.

"If you know about the Kyuubi don't you hate me?"

"Why should I hate you."

"I don't know." Naru said sadly, "But how did you sense Kyuu-chan?"

"I'm the container of the Five-Tailed dog. I have many senses. I'm also here to ask you a question. Would you like to stay this village that only has hate for you, or do you want to join the Kurohoshi (Black Star), a group of containers that want revenge on those who hate us?"

**Say yes kit. And nice nickname. Kyuu-chan, I like it.**

_It just came to me__._

**I know. You should join her, she seems powerful and you could learn a lot from her and maybe I'll show you my human form.**

_Whatever._

"Yes, I would like to go with you."

"Meet me at the gate at dawn."

"Whatever." Naru walked away feeling that someone was glaring holes in the back of his head.

End Flashback

Naru's POV

Ever since that day I've been getting stronger, smarter, faster, and wiser. I was six back then and now I'm fifteen. It's been nine years and I'm on the verge of Sannin level and I still haven't seen kyuu-chan's human form. Our group, the Kurohoshi, persuaded the Shukaku to join us. The Rokubi and Sanbi, were extracted by a group called the Akatsuki. Kaori's sources helped us find out about Gaara, the Shukaku's container and that the Shukaku's seal was on the verge of breaking. Gaara couldn't sleep and because of the Shukaku so Kaori and I fixed his seal and Kyuubi had a little talk with the Shukaku about sleep. Our group is in the BINGO book and were S class missing-nins in it. I'm known as Aka-Kiiro, (Red-Yellow) Kaori is known as Kuro-Shiro, (Black-White) and Gaara is known as Haiiro, (Gray). Our group, at the moment, is in need of some cash so Gaara and I were hired by Gatou, of Gatou Industries, to assassinate some old bridge builder named Tazuna, so we're packing up and heading out because that old man will be dead in a couple of days. By the way, He's paying us 24,000 ryo to complete this mission.

. .

Regular POV

"Kakashi-sensei! When are we going to get to the bridge?" screeched a loud pink-haired banshee.

"YEAH!" screeched an equally loud blonde banshee.

"Sakura, Keiko! (Bet you thought it was Ino.) Shut up!" yelled an annoyed Sasuke. (Sasuke yelled. 0.0 He showed emotions. w) Keiko was Ino's twin sister. She wore the same thing as Ino but it was turquoise and she wore her hair in two ponytails.

"Thank you Sasuke. Now everyone, we may have beaten the Demon Brothers, but that doesn't mean our mission is over. Gatou will probobaly send someone stronger-"

"Don't worry Kaka-sensei. Sasuke-kun can beat them. Sasuke-kun can beat anyone. Right Forehead?"

"Right Keiko-cow."

"sigh Sasuke may be strong. But he's not that strong. . . yet. As I was saying Gatou will probobaly send someone stronger so we need to wait for the back up we called for."

"Hey guys! I guess you couldn't handle your mission needed help from the amazing Kiba and the wonderful Akamaru!"

Everyone turned their head to see Ino hit Kiba on the head.

"Shut up Dog-Breath! Team-8 and Team-10 reporting as back up for Team-7."

"Hey Ino-pig! Can you, lazy-but and your fat-headed boyfriend handle this mission?"

"Shut up Keiko-cow! And don't you dare call Chouji fat!" Ino had grown out of her kindergarten crush on Sasuke, and was now Chouji's girlfriend.

"This is troublesome."

"We should be going to the bridge now. Right Kakashi, Kurenai-chan?"

"Yeah Asuma-kun we should. Kakashi! Gather up the brats and go to the bridge."

"What 'bout you and Asuma?"

"I need to talk to them in private."

"Oh. Read this for more ideas," Kakashi said as he threw them a particular orange book."

"Kakashi you pervert! I was going to talk to Asuma about the mission! THE M-I-S-S-I-O-N!"

. .

At the Bridge

"Man! When is the stupid old man and his guards going to get here!?"

"Naru! Be quiet! Their coming this way."

"Three genin teams! We don't need cover for this!" Naru said as she jumped out of the tree they were hiding in.

"Baka!" Gaara said in frustration as he was forced to jump down too.

"Give us the old man." Commanded Gaara.

"You can't beat us! Your about our age! Akamaru and I can take you down just like that!"

"I doubt it. YOU!" Naru yelled as she noticed the masked jounin, "You're that guy in that mob! You tried to kill me!"

"Naru? Namikaze Naru?"

"Namikaze? Isn't that the Yondaime's last name?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, you're looking at the last Namikaze. Daughter of the Fourth. She was kept a secret. Even I didn't know about her until recently."

"But if she's the daughter of the Fourth, isn't she an ally?" asked Ino.

"Not this time. You probably all know her as Uzumaki Naru."

Everybody's eyes widened with shock. Each of their heads filling with questions that they won't get answers to.

"Then where did Uzumaki come from?" asked Shino.

"Uzumaki was her mother's maiden name. Right Naru?"

"Don't EVER speak of that foul creature! She the one who gave me these whisker marks with a kunai. And there is no Naru here anymore. Naru is died and Aka-Kiiro was born." She replied coldly.

"Aka-Kiiro! Then you must be Haiiro!"

"Yeah. And we're here for the old man so please step aside so we can kill him or we will be forced to kill you too."

"ASUMA! KURENAI! STAND DOWN! These are the S class missing-nins in the BINGO book we're dealing with!"

"But Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-kun can beat them! He can beat anyone!" whined the banshees. That made Kakashi snort.

"There are ninjas younger than you but stronger than me."

"We're flattered Kakashi."

"He didn't mean YOU! He was teaching us a lesson!"

"No. I meant them. We'll need at least the back up of the Hokage to get out of here alive."

"gulp"

"The fighting hasn't started yet! Boo Hoo. Well I won't need the twirps anyways to kill the old man. All I need is an army of bandits. In fact I'll just have the bandits kill the twirps too." Every one turned their heads to see Gatou and his army of men, except in one second the were all dead.

"I guess we're done killing for the day. Naru, I got his wallet. It has 450,000 ryo in it. Well I guess you guys are safe, for now," Gaara said as he disappeared.

"Hey cyclops! You'd better sleep with your eyes open," said Naru. Naru paused as she spotted a certain Uchiha.

"You. With the duck-butt hair do. What's your name?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Naru's eyes widened in surprise then softened.

"It was nice meeting you. Please tell Yon-kun that Kyuu-chan says hi." Naru said as she also disappeared.

Sasuke's eyes widened. How did she know about the Yonbi

One Hour Later

"Hey Kakashi how strong are they?" asked Kurenai.

"On a scale from 1 to 100 their at least 51."

"How about the Hokage?" asked/screeched Pink Banshee #2 (Her Mom is pink banshee #1)

"The Hokage is at least 92."

"But Sasuke-kun is at least 500,000,000 so it wouldn't be a problem," screeched the great pink forehead.

"No, Sasuke is 19, you and Keiko are 12, and the rest of you are 18 ½ ."

_No one is stronger than Sasuke-kun __**CHA! ARE ALL BLONDE HAIRED AND BLUE EYED PEOPLE RETARDED! **_

( BLONDE HAIRED AND BLUE EYED PEOPLE: Naru, Ino, Keiko, Yondaime )

_Troublesome_

_Sasuke-kun is the greatest!_

_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! It's more like SASUGAY! Right Akamaru_

_ARF! (Yep!)_

_Chouji's is taking me out for BBQ when we get back home. ._

_BBQ, FOOD, Munch-munch_

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

_Th-that wa-was Na-Naru-chan. I m-miss you so much. You were my- No ARE my best friend AND I WILL HELP YOU_

_WITH YOU'RE REVENGE. FATHER YOU WILL PAY. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

( 0.O Hyuuga Hiashi! Run for the hills! )

. .

Mindscape

_That girl… Some how I know her from somewhere… _

**YAWN! Hey Uchiha. Did anything happen while I was asleep.**

_I'm not sure. But a girl told me to tell you that Kyuu-chan says hi._

Yonbi's eyes widened.

**What was the name of that girl?**

_Namikaze Naru._

**Phew! I thought you were gonna say ****Uzumaki**** Naru.**

_Uzumaki was her mother's maiden name._

And then something that has never happened before happened. A demon lord, specifically the Yonbi, fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time

Author's Note

Me is sorry but me thinks the first and second exams are boring so me will skip it.

Last Time

. .

**What was the name of that girl?**

_Namikaze Naru._

**Phew! I thought you were gonna say ****Uzumaki**** Naru.**

_Uzumaki was her mother's maiden name._

And then something that has never happened before happened. A demon lord, specifically the Yonbi, fainted.

. .

Konoha ( five weeks after the wave mission )

"Sasuke-KUN!!" a shrill voice rang out. It was Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei told us to meet him at the Hokage Tower today!" _Now's my chance._

"Hn," _I wonder when I'll meet her again._

"By the way, Sasuke. The Kyuubi's defeat festival is coming up and I was hoping that you would go with me." Sakura

said/screeched.

"Keep on hoping," replied Sasuke in monotone.

. .

Mindscape

**Achoo, achOO ACHoo ACHOO!!**

_Are you ok Kyuu-chan?_

**Yeah. You know it's almost October tenth. People talk about me.**

_Yeah. Well anyways, Kaori-sempai is sending Gaara, Roka, and I to Konoha. We are going under cover as sound _

_genin for the chunnin exams. Oro-Teme or should I say Mr. Fruity hired us._

Hanato Roka is the vessel for six taliled weasel, the Rokubi. He looked just like a younger version of the Shodaime

Hokage except he had shorter hair. Kaori found him weaseling (Go Figure) people out of their

money. She also got him to join the Kurohoshi.

**DESTROY! KILL! MURDER THAT WRETCHED SNAKE!**

_I can't. He's the client. But I can after the mission._

**Very well.**

. .

Time skip to the Chuunin Exams

"Names and reasons for entry," the konoha guard stated.

"I am Kurohana Kaori of the sound. Sensei for Furuda Sachio (Gaara), Shirohara Maemi (Naru), and Hanato Roka. We are here for the Chuunin Exams," stated Kaori handing the guard papers.

"Your papers seem in order. Very well, you may pass."

The gates opened and Kurohoshi saw something they hadn't seen in a long time. They saw people greeting them

without hate in their eyes. They were happy. They were happy until they heard a grumbling noise.

"Hey Sachio are you ok?" asked Maemi. Naru was under a sealed henge so no bloodline would be able to detect it. She

had shoulder-length light blue hair with white tips, she wore a blue and white battle kimono that had camellias on it,

and she wore a sound headband with white material on her forehead.

"Yeah. I'm just hungry," replied Sachio. He was under a henge too. He had the same color hair except it was longer and in a ponytail, he wore a white t-shirt with a silver and purple vest over it, and wore his sound headband on his left arm with a silver and purple material. They re-decorated his gourd so they konoha-nins they encountered wouldn't recognize it. Also, Naru dyed his sand purple and silver for the time being.

"We should go eat," said Kaori.

"I heard they have a killer ramen stand around the corner," said Roka.

"LET'S GO!" shouted Sachio and Maeni in unision. Naru turned Gaara into a ramen addict when the had a mission to kumo. All that was left of the ramen shop was a pair of chopsticks and a bowl.

"But remember that you are limited. No eating over eight ramen bowels," said Kaori.

. .

At Ichiraku

"What would you like to order?" a fifteen year old with bruneete hair asked.

"One vegetable," said Kaori.

"Five niso and three specials," said Maemi.

"Six beef and two vegetables," said Gaara.

"One pork and one special miss…"

"Ayame. So that's three vegetables, five miso, six beef, one pork, and four specials?"

"That is correct Ayame-_chan_," replied Roka.

"Ok. I'll get you're your orders. Under what name will it be in?" said Ayame flirtishly. ( Is that even a word? 0.O )

"It will be under Roka, Ayame-_chan_."

"Sure Roka-_kun_."

. .

Time skip to first exam

"Hey listen up brats! My name is Morino Ibiki and I am the proctor for the first exam!"

. .

The two sound teams, all the leaf teams, three grass teams, the sand team, and ten other not as important teams were left.

"Congratulations on passing the first exam!"

. .

Time skip to the second exam

"Alright maggots welcome to the forest of death!"

Time skip to Preliminaries

**Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi**

"Let's see how strong you are pathetic little Uchiha," said "Sachio" catching the attention of some of the leaf genins and jounins.

"WHO ARE YOU TO SAY THAT HE'S PATHETIC! HE'S NOT PATHETIC AND HE CAN BEAT YOUR UGLY MOPPY HEAD INTO THE TOILET LOSER!" screeched pink banshee while shattering everyone's ears drums in the process.

"You're in for it now girly. By calling him ugly, you insulted his hair dresser who happens to be Furuda Aya So he's gonna kill her" Commented Roka.

"Why woud he kill her because of that? Does he have a crush on this Aya girl?" asked Neji, or in Naru's opinion, boy who could pass as a blind girl.

"EW! Gross! Aya happens to be his adopted mother who happened to take him in when he lived in the streets." Said "Maemi"

"That's a good reason." Said Tenten.

**Winner, Uchiha Sasuke!**

"Whoops! It's seems in our ramblings we missed the match. Wonder who's next?" asked Kaori.

**Furuda Sachio vs Haruno Sakura**

"Watch me beat this loser Sasuke-kun!"

"OH BOY! Is she gonna get it or what!" said a voice out of nowhere.

Everyone looked and saw…

.

.

.

…Barney! Just kidding You can find out the next time I add a chapter. By the way Sasuke didn't get the cursed seal. Orochimaru just wants to attack Konoha and nothing else.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Hey!~ Sorry I haven't been updating. I sorta procrastinated for a REALLY long time. Sorry!

Guess what! I'm gonna add some crossovers and heres a list and I hope people vote!

Bleach

Code Geass

Air

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

I sorta really want to add Twilight so I sort of am kay and if you don't know what Twilight is about, go read the series before you read this chapter. In the Twilight crossover Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett are not 'together' yet. When I find out which crossovers make it I'm going to add them to the Naru's Harem Poll I'm going to make.

Just to let you know Gaara doesn't really have an adopted mom they just wanted to have a good reason to kick Sakura's a-…nevermind.

BTW All of the ages of the leaf rookies range from 16 – 19. Naru also turned 16 a little before the chuunin exams.

On with the story!

. .

READAUTHORS NOTE!

Recap

"Watch me beat this loser Sasuke-kun!"

"OH BOY! Is she gonna get it or what!" said a voice out of nowhere.

Everyone looked and saw…

.

.

.

a talking muffin!

"OMG!" Chouji yelled, "My dreams have come true!"

"Whoa there! Haven't you ever seen a henge before?" the "muffin" said as he unhenged itself. In its place stood guy with looks that could kill.

His hair, styled in casual disarray, were an unusual bronze shade, his eyes were green (The Cullens all have contacts.), and his face held the most dazzling crooked smile you would ever see. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt over a standard black long-sleeve fishnet shirt, black chuunin-styled pants, and wore a headband with a black material with an unfamiliar sign that seemed to be a crescent moon with two stars around his right upper-arm.

"Hello my name is Masen Edward.(Sound weird doesn't it? All the Cullens will use their human surnames and only they and Kurohoshi know that there are vampires and that they were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme.) It's nice to see you again Maemi." (They, Kurohoshi and the Cullens, worked together before. Also, the Cullens knew that they would meet the Kurohoshi so they know all about there "names.") All the girls had hearts in there eyes.

"Sorry but he's already taken." 'Maemi' slightly smirked when she saw a certain clumsy vampire come up from behind Edward.

"Hello my name is Swan Isabella, but please just call me Bella."

Bella had long, straight, dark brown hair, an amazing body, and chocolate brown eyes on the face of a supermodel. She a light blue kimono with a white flower design that had a short skirt-thing and sleeves longer than the skirt-thing (Please pardon my horrible description.) and a headband with a white material with the same unfamiliar sign on her left upper-arm.

"Must you always dazzle people?" she teased.

"I guess not but it's too fun," Edward said receiving a light punch to the arm.

"Edward! Oh, Edward!" a voice called. In came/danced a petite pixie like ninja.

"Hey Alice. What's up?" Edward replied.

"Emmett and Carlisle-sensei are looking for you," Alice said.

Alice had bright pink eyes, to her liking, black cropped hair that was spiky, and many 'pixie-like' features. She wore a light blue traditional Chinese-style pao with white pants, white bandages from the tips of her fingers to her elbows, and a white headband around her hips.

"Hi! I'm Brandon Alice Mary (?) But please call me Ali-"

"Why don't you cut to the chase and bring out all your other whatevers we're going to meet!" screeched an impatient Keiko.

"How rude!" Alice huffed as she pouted.

"Team New Moon, Team Eclipse, get over here and meet these…people," called Bella. Soon after in came five people. They were all gorgeous, unusually pale, and all wore something either light blue and white or dark blue and black.

"What's up with all the blue, black, and white?" asked Kiba.

"Blue, black, and white are the official colors of the Land of Twilight. It is required in the Village Hidden in the Midnight Sun, or the Hidden MS Village, that female shinobi wear only light blue and white, and that male shinobi wear only dark blue and white. Hello I am Cullen Carlisle. I am the jounin sensei of Team Eclipse which consists of Swan Bella, Masen Edward, and McCarty Emmett."

Carlisle looked like the perfection of beauty on a male model with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a standard jounin outfit in all black with a dark blue headband on his forehead.

"Land of Twilight? Village Hidden in the Midnight Sun?" Shikamaru was puzzled. "I don't think I've heard of it. Where is it loca-"

"Don't bother Shika-baka it's probably not important," screeched Keiko rudely. (Sakura and Keiko don't talk…they screech.)

"How can you say that with no guilt! The Land of Twilight is-"

"Emmett don't bother with her. I've met her kind and they don't get anything through their thick heads. Hi, my name is Hale Rosalie. (It sort of sounds like she's saying HAIL ROSALIE when you think about it. Anyways Rosalie will still be Rosalie but she not like Sakura and Keiko because they think they're pretty and Rosalie knows that she's beautiful and they are banshees while she is not.) This is McCarty Emmett. Don't worry if you don't provoke him he can be just like a teddy bear."

Rosalie looked like the most beautiful person in the world she had blonde wavy hair, eyes the color of violets, and an elegant figure similar to a models. She wore a light blue long-sleeved Chinese with white buttons, white chuunin-styled pants, and a light blue headband…like a headband. (?)

"No, Rose. I want them to know how great our land is," Emmett said, "I want them two know why we aren't well known. The Land of Twilight is floating above you. There's only one ride back and I doubt you can find it."

Emmett was tall, very burly, and rather muscular, yet he had a round face with dimples, light brown eyes, and slightly curly, dark brown hair giving him a childish look. He wore a Dark blue muscle shirt with dark blue fingerless gloves, black jounin-styled pants (chunnin were too small), and a black headband on his forehead.

"I doubt they could find our village it's literally hidden in the midnight sun," stated a female jounin. "Nice to meet you whatever your names are I'm-"

"Sorry to interrupt your youthful introduction but I don't like being referred to as whatever your names are. My name Rock Lee. This is Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Maemi, Roka, and the unyouthful Keiko. That is Sakura getting her butt kicked down there by Sachio." (Haha even Lee doesn't like Keiko. Lee does not have a cruch on Sakura in this fanfic.) Everyone looked down to see the match was over and clearly saw that 'Sachio' won and

"Hey!" screeched Keiko, "Why am I the unyouthful one!?" They all ignored Keiko and continued to talk during the unimportant battles while 'Sachio came came to join them.

"Hey Esme hows'it goin'" asked 'Sachio.'

"Dang, you messed up my intro. Oh well. Anyways I'm Cullen Esme the jounin-sensei of Team New Moon that is made up of Hale Rosalie (hehe), Hale Jasper (hahahahaha! Hale Jasper = Hail Jasper get it? hahahahaha!), and Brandon Alice and motherly instincts are telling me to keep my and Carlisle's students away from the one called Keiko."

Esme had caramel colored hair with a slender but rounded figure and grayish-black eyes. She wore a standard jounin outfit in all white with a light blue headband around her waist.

"Oh! It's time for you guy to meet the last person! My Jasper! This is Hale Jasper (hahaha!). Don't worry. You won't hurt them," stated Alice.

"Hello…'s nice to meet you all," forced out Jasper.

Jasper had golden honey blonde hair and eyes the color of violets like his 'twin' Rosalie and for some reason looked like he was in pain. He was currently, along with the others, not breathing so they wouldn't smell the…blood. He wore a black long-sleeve t-shirt with a dark blue chuunin-style vest, black Bermuda shorts with many pockets, dark blue bandages from his ankles to his knees, and and dark blue headband around his forehead.

When everyone one was introduced the sand team came up to them.

"Hey I'm Temari this is Kankuro and Sai." (Yeah yeah I'm putting Sai on the sand team.)

"Hey, what'cha doing over here?" asked Kiba.

"Us and the other genin from sand are making bets in the matches care to join us?" Kankuro offered.

"Sure count us in," Roka replied.

. .

Hey, can't write about the bets until we know which crossovers win cause I want the people in the story to fight the people in the crossovers.

BYE!~


	4. Author's Note

AUTHOR: Hey… well… I'mthinkingofdeletingthosstoryandwritinganewone.

NARU: Ok… wait WHAT!

AUTHOR: I'm thinking of deleting this story and writing a new one. It will be in Naruto, Bleach, and Fullmetal Alchemist. I tried to write a new chapter but I just couldn't. I'm not all that into Twilight anymore and I really don't like Sasuke anymore so writing anything about him clogs my head. I'm really, really sorry. I feel that I'm letting you all down. Well anyways the cast list for the new story is below.

Main Char . Naru

Possible Suitors for Harem .

Naruto : Storyline : None . Shikamaru, Sai, Shino, Obito, Neji, Madara, Genma Gaara

Bleach : Storyline : Manga . Yumichika, Ulquiorra, Stark, Shunsui, Shinji, Rin, Renji, Noba, Urahara, Ishida, Ikkaku, Ichimaru, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Hanatarou, Grimmjow, Byakuya, Aizen

Fullmetal Alchemist : Storyline : Manga . Scar, Russell, Roy, Pride, Lin, Kain, Jean, Hohenheim, Greed, Envy, Ed, Denny, Alphonse

AUTHOR: In this story Naru will probably have a different outward appearance.

NARU: You better not make me ugly. *show pointy weapons, pointy objects, firearms, and bazooka behind back*

AUTHOR: Are you bribing me? 'Cause it totally worked! Gimme pointy stuff!

NARU: Sure knock yourself out. *throws them to author*

AUTHOR: *catches all except bazooka which explodes* Nooooo! My bazooka bubblegum! ToT

NARU: ^_^"

AUTHOR: I promise to try my best on this next story. I hope you all read it.

Gomenasai

ごめんあさい


End file.
